


Two hearts

by cigarettes_beer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, akaashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettes_beer/pseuds/cigarettes_beer
Summary: Akaashi was born with one heart, as every human goes. He was normal. Except that he has more than one beating heart. No! He only has one heart in physique. But he could hear and feel another beating sound more than his heart does. He knew in his very heart and in his very mind that there is another sound of a beating heart there. The point is, where did it came from?
Kudos: 1





	Two hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Writing bokuaka fan fiction is new to me. I've been keeping this story for years and is actually meant for my other ship (not anime). But damn, I'm certain this fits Bokuaka so much. I'm not good in English grammar basically because it's not my mother language but-but-but, I will make sure that this is going to be nice, will guarantee that. I'm so sorry for the wrong grammar. :---) anyway, let's get started.

A deep orange haze hovered over the hills as the sun began its descent from the sky, as if it were about to take a dip in the ocean. A light, foggy, ocean mist began to roll towards the shore. It was the beginning of April, and the spring season fluttered and bloomed around him as he sat waiting for another call of memory. 

It was the second spring season to come since his complete fall from throe. The beat, in whatever manner, had gone completely silent.

Everything was silent as though his hearings had been damaged. There was emptiness. But he wondered how come emptiness felt so heavy?

He was a free man. Free from answering to a query, a label, a band or a lady. Akaashi is a free man. He thought, or he believed he was. He still thought about and what he’d done everyday. All the things he’d done and continued to do while he was around the town.

Buy a house? A car? Down a whiskey shot? Walk around naked? Take a troll all through the main road or sit on the bench by a tree. All were possibly be an irksome little bitty of a prick like he need to stay away from such supplies of promises on purpose, knowing it was too close in proximity to him, to keep himself from wanting to feel him. 

Now there he was, beginning from the end, and felt the grip on his heart. He could have left promises whenever he wanted, but he didn’t have anywhere else to be. He wasn’t sure about where he was heading or if he even wanted to continue living. Though his head were filled with plans, they had become to be filled with only memories, and he’d yet to plan wiping them clean anything together. He wondered if Shoyo, his bestfriend, thought about him at all anymore, because he had to come to terms they only had frequent visits, phone calls and conversations. He’d settled to the hope that Shoyo has his own life too. He had to give it to Shoyo, he’s a happy man with plans for his future.

Shoyo could live in anything he’d choose to. And Fuck. Akaashi’s stomach scrape up his throat again, he’d swallowed it down.

The way he thought of him ripped his heart out. 

“Koutarou.” Saying his name sent him zinging. Chills ran over him.

He let that word hang in the air for a moment, penetrating him to his core, like always, as if he knew neither of anyone could acknowledge it.

“Good night.” He said…

and tried to remember his answer, words that warms his heart. 

“See you in the next morning, Akaashi.”

***

He has always been the firmest believer of karma. That’s not necessarily to say that he believe that every single move we make determines our fate, but instead that he believe what you put into the world is what you get out of it in return. It’s not about detesting the destiny when it comes to conscience pus. He never questions the ability of God, numbered the tiniest hairs we have. 

It’s all about the smallest thing—a very, inconsiderable thing inside him—or at least he considered inside him, or at least he believed he tried to. 

He is fairly certain, on the list of shit he ever actually expected to happen—of course! Everyone has their own hearts, that red flesh beating nonstop inside of everybody. But that’s entirely beside the point. He had bruises around his biceps at least twice in a week. All that endless check up-s and observations, nonetheless, he had been enjoying the fancy lit in the physician’s face in poker. 

“Mrs. Akaashi, there was no critical signs. Keiji just have to continue the prescription.” Said the man in 40’s—the doctor.

That’s all. Good times. Good times.  
He was normal. Except that he has more than one beating heart. No! He only has one heart in physique. But he could hear and feel another beating sound more than his heart does. 

Also, he feel like he should clarify this;  
‘twas the night when he turned eleven. The pulsing beat like crazy all the sudden. It was so loud so earsplitting his head labored into an utter eruption. He thought he’d died that night and gone into the pit of the flak—and woke up ridiculously fine in the morning. 

Anyway. Two beating of heart. Never expected to have them. He never asked though the question exists. What was that? Why does his heart pound just fine when he can feel and he can hear like two?  
Like there always was another person alive and pulsates, beating critically firm closed to his body? ‘Twas like hearing another person’s beating heart. He can fuckin’ hear it even with giant 4D headphones at night. Good times! He can feel it as well. The creepiest—when it beats louder at some wee hours—wittiest when he ride his bike to somewhere. It was like it has its own free will. It can be the lowest sound at good times and it can be so loud anytime. 

He can feel and hear it whenever he go. Like a sound beat in repeat mode. What’s so lucky in here was as if he only was the one able to hear it, to gloriously, feel it. He can hear them rustling. He knew in his very heart and in his very mind that there are another sound of a beating heart there.

Kind of like you don’t have to be looking at your foot to know it’s attached to your leg.  
The thing is… he can hear and feel them fine. He just can’t make out where, how, it happened. He can’t also knock it off over to try stop it—no matter how hard he try, which really was very disappointing because he had really been hoping to do some physical damage to at least one of his ears but no, of course not, he’s never that lucky. 

But what’s the most disturbing of all was last night. He woke up in fragmental hours with what he’s going to refer to as an absolute burning need to be somewhere very specific at that exac moment—painfully because of what he felt.

The beating has been shallow, labored. It was so hard to explain but he knew far inside him (somewhere, something) that it was painful. He could feel within himself the need to go there—though he couldn’t quite make it out exactly where. It wasn’t even just a passing thought in his head like 

“Oh, hey, I should go walking.” No. This was more along the lines of “If I don’t find this exact place right now I am going to go insane.”

It was becoming to be fairly subjective.  
Keiji have never been the type of person who was too terribly into deadlines and this felt like a huge one. Which really? Not fair. He is pretty sure he’s like a sound vessel figure at this point and now he have got the unshakeable desire to go do –something.

Which was also weird because this wasn’t even a thing he could pinpoint. He didn’t have a picture of it in his head. He needed to do something now.

In pain, able only to gasp, Shoyo said, 

“Very hard to imagine.”

Keiji and Shoyo—friends, live in a small, incorporated town on the outskirts of a bigger city. Although they are past teenage, they are younger among the childrens of their neighborhood. Most of them are married and have kids.

Shoyo’s place, not so far, in fact, stood stark in front of their own had been his freedom portal. He knew him for long, and loved spending time with him. Shoyo was so erudite, frankly because of his course—taking medicine—and is witty, and clearly still deeply in love with—Dexter's Laboratory. 

“Common! It will take only a minute.”

Keiji breathed, cupping his mouth to cushion the sound. His parents still awake.  
“Brilliant. Keiji, and that’s part of the problem. My mouth isn’t structured enough for you. It’s not engaging enough, isn’t it? What makes you think I would go round and drive you to somewhere in the middle of the night?” Shoyo said in amusement, clearly bored.

“Lazy.” 

“Do I look like a hard working person?” Shoyo retorted, already scuffing his coat, shimmy his small body onto it. Keiji's hand reposed in his chest, navigating the core of the beating. Fuck. Stop please. 

“You don’t know how bad I can be.” There was a line appeared on Keiji's forehead. The words scraping through his throat. 

“Why do you want to go all this?” Shoyo said in total grief. 

Keiji’s breath evaporates through the device as he palmed it. “I might see something intriguing, I guess?”

“A cute guy?” Shoyo replies, pleased that he cannot be affected.

“Shut up.” Keiji suppressed a laugh bubbling forth, and failed.

They’ve reached the night market a kilometre from home—well instructed by Keiji’s demand.

And it was so scary each passing second. In the fact that the sound becoming even louder in every zip of their car.  
They pulled on the makeshift parking lot. Shoyo get out of the car, pulls his crotch seam stuffed in between his butt. Swearing that they had to go all here at night.  
"You should've told me you like shopping at night."  
Keiji looked around the landscape of the market as he feigned attention to Shoyo. He was dragged into the hotdog booth Shoyo spotted as soon they set foot on entrance.

Shoyo held out the hotdog on stick for him. “You gonna tell me?” he asked. “Or do I have to guess?”

Outside, the place is as festive as it had been last year, and so close to his heart like old times. Each booth was clogged with people and Keiji suddenly went still.  
So abruptly, the beat and the sound went crazy.  
And went crazy more and more.  
He felt suddenly scared that the feeling is almost familiar. It was so close to what had happened to him before—the first time.  
Or at least, he assumed it was. It was still tolerable in a good way and it was new. He was still standing beside the hotdog booth. His arms and legs had that shaky ‘my adrenaline rush is wearing off and I’m about to crash’ feeling.

The pounding of his head had intensified to the point where all he could hear was the steady thumpthump of a heartbeat pounding in his ears. He glanced around over at the crowd expecting some life changing realization like he sees in the movies.

He was sorely disappointed that there was none.

But the man who had approached the booth wasn’t someone that he had ever seen before—bad times. Of course! He didn’t even looked vaguely familiar. He was just a complete stranger. Of course. And his hair. Bad times, they're standing proud in gray and dark strands. They are giving odd effect to Keiji's eyes.  
Keiji gingerly clutched a fist of cloth in his chest. He didn’t have to be told to look at the man in such a wary and stupefied look. But the thing is, this… the beating, now was so loud, louder than been before.  
Now it’s like someone had just played a drop beat into repeat and put it into full volume pound on the giant speaker all around the market.  
The man stuffed himself in the counter of the booth, already talking to the hotdog staff. His voice above normal octave is getting attention by the patrons walking past them.  
And Keiji had literally just zapped into the man’s terrain, poofed next to him. Well even saying that he had been here before everything about now have begun. Keiji felt as if he was blasted next to this stranger. And felt inexplicit awareness. He was a stranger! Yes. It might be the moderate impression when you see someone the first time. But he felt as if he should do something. Which made the entire situation even more bizarre? He didn’t know the terminology.

All he knew was that he definitely wasn't here a moment ago but now he is and that his entire system wanted to be exactly where he is and the boy hadn't even made an effort to look up at him. He just continued to stare down at the woman inside the booth as he went on for his orders. 

And Keiji continued to keep closer, which was entirely inaccurate. It went on despicable as he stood there unmoving, watching the boy. The face was adorable, as far as teenage boys go, with his eyes all wide, golden and bright. The slack of his lips as it moves, all soft and not guilty of crime. He looks so near to innocence. 

'Are you okay?' a voice asked suddenly and as much as Keiji would love to lie and say that he didn't jump and shriek, that would be a complete and total lie. He did jump. He did shriek. He is secure enough in his masculinity to admit that it sounded eerily similar to a six year old girl. 

'Are you okay?' the voice asked again, loud and booming (rather disturbingly) inside his head. And the total confusion between the beat and the voice began to fret in his head.

Keiji was fully aware now that he must've looked like a complete idiot with the abject look of a stupefied horror plastered across his face. To be honest though, the reaction was fitting. 

It took him a choking sec into a breathtaking gasp before he gloriously managed to speak. 

'I'm sorry!' he gasped before he can even control it. It was the first time to speak a word compact in full breath. 

A bit stiff into an empty impression, the boy look over at him as though checking him out to find something relevant to his reactions.

'Excuse me, are you okay?' said the voice again, it sounded sympathetic now.

And that's precisely the moment that a sickening realization hits him. He cringed to the thought of the efforts this boy edged in to put him in caution. 

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.' Keiji began to struggle in detailing his thoughts by all means of hand gestures and stupid apologetic expressions. 'this is very uncommon. I just wanted you to be aware that it's not like... I am... Not like...'

He paused, struggling in the random thoughts. 

Partly opened, the boy's lips muttered a soft 'It's okay.' with gentle and quiet manner.

Keiji’s attention, that had laboured to look somewhere else spun back at the sound of the voice. 

His head jerked up and the boy now was standing over him. Like a wall, except that it was transmitting heat and warmth.

The boy was a head taller. His gray and black hair thick and up and his skin shown luminous and impossibly fair, as if it drank honey from the beehives. He was so close he could smell him. Sweet summer laced dark honey. Keiji did not breathe. He did not dare.

'Are you alright?' Keiji flinched at the sound of his voice, low and shattered. Like a string weak on its moorings. He half expected a rough baritone, not the chiming bell in the surf. In this, Keiji looked over at him as if only now had he noticed how young the boy is. 16? 15? 

'Of course.' Keiji heard himself say. A little louder. And he cringed, seconds to shake away his statement wrapped in booming pip.

He didn't understand it, although a new light ran over the young man's face. His eyes were not like boys; laughing across the field, or grinning over pretty ladies; they were black to their center, flecked with? Sorrow? And Keiji couldn't bring himself to meet them. 

'Of course you are.' the boy said with initial impression like a man approaching his unexpected query. The smile was made by necessity and looked so coerced. This made Keiji feel frustrated.

He was beginning to scrabble like idiot. 'It's not big of a deal...' He stressed, as he tried convincing himself into being reasonably appropriate. The beating bubbling forth on his ears. And he ridiculously wished to stop them and this, even though the little confusion and commotion was starting now., it would be pointless to talk or even to run off.

'Honestly mister, at this point, I don't really understand anything. You'll have to be more specific.' the boy replied as if he was used to saying them, eyes glancing flat at his face.

This was not Keiji had expected. Beating sound, the desire to be closer to the boy, and he is about 120% sure he didn't wished to be here. This was definitely just the weirdest day 

He'd like to think that the sarcastic tone of the boy and implied eyeroll that came from his voice were out of fondness. And he was probably lying to himself. 

'Are you feeling the urge to take something or maim and kill?' the boy asked. 

That of course, gave him a pause. 

'No!' he gasped, 'I mean no, not at all.' he added, which was pretty true, to be honest. So that was good news of all the shits, he supposed. He probably wasn't a bad guy, or a zombie. Not wanting anything from anyone. No craving for cranial lobes. Also thankfully not a vampire, because the thought of blood still squicked him out just as much as it always had, despite still literally ONLY able to hear a heartbeat which was far less annoying that it should've been but whatever. He was used to roll with it.

'I think I should believe in you.' the young man seem pleased when he answered though it didn't sounded quite nice for a person saying it as if he had poured all his trust onto it.

Like Keiji had gotten the answer right to a question that he hadn't even been asked. His little nasty guts propelled him into this pointless but stirring hassle. 

“Keiji!”  
'The name is you, I assumed?' The young man asked, not turning his attention even once back to the owner of the whistling voice. Keiji felt the hair on his nape rises at the impregnable will of the young man to keep his eyes flat straight on him. 

'I-It's me.' Keiji stressed, 'Yes.' and glanced over at Shoyo, who was now looking at him with 'What is going on' look.

To Keiji’s glory, the young man continued to stare at him, or thinking, or perhaps planning a backfire or just a plain squander, completely oblivious to Shoyo’s presence. 

They almost made it out from the column of booths when Shoyo stopped.  
Keiji continues to stare at Shoyo and he almost wanted to disappear as his instinct told him the reason of Shoyo’s detour.  
‘Look.’ Shoyo whispered.  
Ignoring that, Keiji told him, ‘We’ve got to go back home.’ and felt thirstily dependable to his own variant of refuge. Here and then, telling Shoyo his real situation about this beating issue have been too hard to carry because imagine telling your best friend that you can hear someone’s heart would be enough to scare the hell out of them, right? Like telling them they’re not the best of friends you have ever had. Sure as shooting, taking it on self revelation to a close friend in a close deal would positively a great promise of wreckage as a result.  
‘That guy standing by the hotdog booth.’ Shoyo whispered, lowering his voice, now turning on his heel to have a better look at the man.  
‘Stop looking over.’ Keiji grabbed Shoyo by the jaw forcing him to look away.  
But Shoyo has found the matter and Keiji knew he was going to hold it up as his bestfriend scanned it like an archer eyeing the target.  
‘He’s got a wide shoulder huh.’ Shoyo said, squinting his eyes towards the booth. ‘and the hair.’  
‘I don’t really know him.’ Keiji said with hateful glare.  
Shoyo turned to face him with disbelief, ‘You haven’t talked to him? Shit Keiji. You talk fifty-five miles a minute. I can’t believe there’s anyone here you haven’t talked yet.’  
‘Let’s go home now or—‘  
‘—we need new friends.’ Shoyo said with new interest in his eyes.  
Keiji stuffed his arms around Shoyo’s body into a desperate tug with all his might. Struggling to keep him from moving forth but his feet slowly skidding down the ground.  
‘Oh god, you are real.’ He heard Shoyo murmured when they got to the booth. Reality crushing down on him. Shoyo was smiling like idiot but it was rather depressing.  
The young man turned slightly to regard them with small recognition in his face.  
‘Hello.’ Shoyo said.  
‘Hello to you.’ Said the young man. His voice was quiet, much more under control than Keiji had remembered it being earlier.  
The beat punched hard up to Keiji’s throat and he did not know what to do.  
‘I'm Shoyo.’ Shoyo said, now extending his hand open.  
Keiji felt the slight flinch in Shoyo’s body when the young man reached out and took his hand in his.  
‘I’m Bokuto. Bokuto Koutaro.’ The young man said. He said it while looking at Keiji, his gaze drifting over his face, regarding him with two dark slits.  
‘Bokuto?’ Shoyo laughs acting like there’s something funny’s going on.  
Keiji glares in edgewise in hoping to see Shoyo hadn’t even said that. His bestfriend was smiling wide like crazy.  
Keiji watched Bokuto’s face, mystification ran over his face. ‘Yeah. Nice to meet you.’  
“How are you doing?’ Shoyo asked.  
“Just fine.” Bokuto answered, taking bite on his sausage.  
There was a pause after Shoyo gave the convo a little giggle.  
“How you doin’?’ Bokuto asked after a moment.  
“Oh, we were here in this super mini festival for hours. Kind of anxious to get settled.” Shoyo replied, his voice raise above the normal ground.  
That made Bokuto’s brows crimp together.  
Keiji shook his head and held Shoyo by the elbow. He didn’t know if Shoyo heard him when he insisted to go home. But it seems that the young man was more attended in all of his tiny movements.  
“Sorry about my friend here. He’s kind of just pretty much keeps to himself.” Shoyo said with a laugh. “But he’s a real talker I promise.”  
Bokuto nods and look over at Keiji. Shoyo pressed his lips as he saw him dilated his eyes to Keiji.  
“His name’s—“  
“—Keiji. Nice to meet you.” Bokuto said, extending out his hand.  
Baekhyun’s mouth made an ‘O’. He gave Keiji two slit knowing look.  
"It's Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto." Shoyo interrupted.  
“Take it, take it.” Keiji heard shoyo whispered like idiot. And now all he wanted to do is sink into a dark hole and vanish because his dignity was unfortunately long, long gone.  
He gingerly took Bokuto’s hand and felt a squeezed from him. He almost jumped in its warmth and of course the beating.  
“Should we find something to eat more than these sausages?” Shoyo asked.  
“No! We have to go home.” Keiji protested.  
“It’s still early. And on the account of your desire to find something earlier, this might have been one lucky try.” Shoyo explained, looking at his phone to check the time.  
“Idiot!” Keiji stressed.  
“Yes, would you mind to have a drink with us?’ Shoyo asked Bokuto which the young man nodded politely.  
“No. I know some good place. If you don’t mind?’ Bokuto said.  
“We don’t mind, come on. Let’s dig it.” Shoyo said with a smirk.  
“I can offer a ride.” Bokuto suggested.  
“No thanks, we bring our own—.” Keiji interrupted.  
“—of course he’ll ride with you, so I could assume credit to your offer.” But he was quickly shut up by Shoyo’s prowess.  
And Keiji could hear Shoyo’s inner self laughing now because apparently he is a naïve idiot who didn’t know how to say no to anything Shoyo do. He definitely a naïve idiot, that will never change. He wondered what held him back not to throw away this kid from his life. But of course Shoyo’s his bestfriend and the only person in the village Keiji trusted. Shoyo laughs too loud and talks too fast. Keiji can’t still figure out if that’s because he’s nervous or just lonely, and he doesn’t much care, either.  
And now, while walking out to the parking area, Shoyo was catching up with him, who can’t keep his mouth still while Bokuto walk ahead of them. He really wanted to smack Shoyo’s mouth—Shoyo is one of those guys who beg to be hit.  
Which is partly why he’s still here, Keiji reminds himself, his gaze never leaving the young man.  
Bokuto stopped next to a car by the time he started turned to the bestfriends. 

He watched them with new clarity in his eyes and spoke "Do you mind if I ask you to go see my place?"

_________________________________________________  
That's it for now.


End file.
